Shannon Goddard and The Wizard's School
by Icy Riddle
Summary: fixed error--Shannon finds herself in the "American" Hogwarts, similar to Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter Title

Shannon Goddard and the Wizard's School—Part I  
  
Shannon Goddard was lying in her bed at home watching Sabrina the Teenage Witch when she saw an owl. She had never seen one in her life, but never expected on to be right outside her window in the middle of the day. Stranger enough, it had a letter tied to it's front claw. She stared as it hooted and began banging on her window. She slid open the window and let it in. It swooped around the room and hopped onto her bed. Shannon stood transfixed as it held out it's claw. She nearly fainted as she dazedly removed the letter. When Shannon saw the letter closer, she sat down in amazement. The return address read:  
  
American Wizarding High School  
1717 Dumbledore Lane  
Hollywood, CA  
  
She stared blankly and broke the wax seal of an eagle. She unfolded what she thought was parchment and read:  
  
Congratulations! You have been accepted into American Wizarding High School. You will need the following supplies for your first year at AWHS:  
  
2 Sets of Work Robes  
1 Set of Formal Robes  
1 School uniform (black floor-length skirt and white blouse for   
girls, black dress pants and white dress shirt for boys)  
1 Wand  
1 Wizard's hat  
1 Set of Menderson's School Potion Supply  
1 Cauldron  
  
And the following text books:  
  
1 American Wizardry Course—Year 1  
1 Book of Transfiguration and Charms  
1 Potions for Americans  
1 Magical History for Dummies  
  
We will see you at Grand Central Station Platform 17 and ¼ for the East or Las Vegas Wizard's Bullet-Train Station for the West Platform 6 2/5 at 9:00 AM on September the first.  
  
Thank You,  
Serena Diggle, Headmistress  
  
Shannon looked at the note in shock. What in the world was this about? What would her parents say? Would they let her go? Was this some sort of joke?  
  
The owl that had brought the letter swooped back onto her bed. She grabbed some paper and a pen a scribbled a reply:  
  
Dear Mrs. Diggle or whoever gets this:  
  
My name is Shannon Goddard and I have no clue what you all are talking about. This owl seemed to want a reply, so if I could have some assistance, I would be grateful.  
  
Sincerely,  
Shannon  
  
Shannon placed the note in her desk drawer and shooed the owl out. She pondered about it that night while studying for her final exams, then went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shannon! It's time for school!" Her mom yelled. Shannon sat up and ran to her desk. Sitting atop everything else in her drawer was the letter. She got dressed and stuck it in her purse.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! LEIA! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" She squealed when she saw her best friend. She began to pull it out when her friend clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Did you by any chance, umm… well… see any owls last night?" Leia said nervously.  
  
"Yes, that's what—"  
  
"I know, come with me. We have to go somewhere private."  
  
Leia grabbed her arm and drug her into the broom closet that no one used any more.  
  
"You see we've always been close. I told you almost everything. But I never told you my parents are wizards. How on earth did you get into AWHS?" Leia stared at her quizzically.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even know there was such thing. How do I know this isn't some joke of yours?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to do this, but I have to convince you." Leia pulled out a long dark wooden stick.  
  
"Let me guess. Your magic wand?"  
  
"Right on. Now let me see, have a pen? --Thanks. –Balleticus" The pen spun into the air and drifted around like a ballerina. Shannon stared blankly.  
  
"How the—"  
  
"I'm a pureblood wizard. My mom taught me some tricks."  
  
Shannon nearly fainted. They walked numbly to first period, Social Studies.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Goddard. Could you tell me where the witch burnings of 1713 took place?"  
  
"Salem, Massachusetts, sir."  
  
"And were they real witches?" Shannon would've loved to have had a picture of her face. Shannon didn't have a chance to answer. Leia burst out laughing.  
  
"Ms. Black, I would like to know what is so humorous."  
  
Leia gave him a look that told him he must be on the outside of an inside joke. He glared and went on with his lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
"Go Leia. I didn't know what to say. I think something has proved my rational thoughts wrong."  
  
"What a little witch am I." Leia beamed proudly as they went on to math.  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch, Leia and Shannon were forced to sit with some rather nasty exchange students. Leia was about to eat her mystery meat when oneof them took her milk.  
  
"Andrew give that back."  
  
"Say the magic word!"  
  
Leia's face went hot pink as she slipped her wand out under the table. She muttered, "Humorosa!" and Andrew's face went blissful. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Black! You witch! The flagpole after school. And you too Shann—" He couldn't finish for another fit of giggles.  
  
~*~  
  
The final bell rang and they walked slowly out to the flag pole. Andrew stood, still bawling with laughter.   
  
"Okay Black and you to Goddard, which one of you got a letter?"  
  
"Both of us. I'm not exactly a muggle though. Shannon might as well be."  
  
"What's a muggle?" Shannon asked, her brain spinning.  
  
"Non-magic person. Where are you going Andrew? Hogwarts or American?  
  
"I'm staying here. I'd rather go to Hogwarts, oh! Did you here Harry Potter's starting at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Good god! Harry Potter himself! I'd go all the way to Hogwarts just for that!"  
  
"I know, I really would like to go. But, I'm stuck her at American."  
  
"Well it's not that bad, Andrew! At least, I'M there!"  
  
"Goody gummies!"  
  
"Oh well, we gotta go. I'm taking Shannon home for mom to give her the 411 on being a witch."  
  
Shannon was feeling very un-kowledgeable at this point.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN "Shannon Goddard and the Wizard's School!--Part II!"  
  
Note: American Wizarding High School, Shannon, Andrew, and Leia are all my ideas, but the basic idea is from JK Rowling (that includes Harry and Hogwarts and all her stuff). Anyway, Please have fun reading this!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Before you read this, try not to review this a make me sound like a dimwit. It's called "Consturctive Criticism," peeps!  
  
Shannon Goddard and the Wizard's School—Part II  
  
"Welcome to my home." Leia said heartily.  
"It looks the same as usual." Shannon said.  
"Well, never did see it in all it's glory.—MOM!!! GUESS WHAT!"  
"Hi Leia. Hello Shann—" She rapidly concealed something behind her back. "Hello Shannon. Now what?"  
"Guess."  
"You found a toad? I don't know!" Mrs. Black said exparated.  
"Shannon got a letter."  
"From AWHS?"  
"The very one."  
"Oh you must be so confunded. Your parents are certainly very mugglish. I do seem to remember your great uncle or something went to Hogwarts."  
  
Shannon had gotten very angry by that point. "WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?!"  
  
"Oh Shannon. To get started muggles are non-magic people. We kind of lkive in a parallell, but attainable world. We are wizards and witches and our magical world, controlled by the Minsitry of Magic, and we are magical. We have 5 main schools around the world—Hogwarts, American, San Slythae, Temple Magik, and Bellsworth. There are some smaller establishments, but these are where any wizard or witch wants to go. The Ivy League as muggles would say. You my dear are magical."  
  
"Okay, yah, I get it."  
  
"I'm sure Leia showed you some spell, but you still have no reason to believe. So I shall show you. Are you busy tommorow? We could take a trip to the local magical establishment; have you heard of Tripster Manor? They have a magical shop within their house. Ask your parents if they can come for dinner. This is hard bussiness to break to them on your own."  
  
Leia pulled Shannon up to her room and started pulling heavy, leather bound books from her closet.  
  
A Histroy of Magic  
Quidditch Through the Ages  
  
"Hold it! What is Quidditch?"  
"Wizard's sport."  
  
Witch's Weekly scattered across the bed.  
Wizard3000 paperbacks leapt around the room.  
Quidditch Gazette  
We Love the Chudley Cannons-a fan magazine flew into Shannon's lap.  
  
She screamed. The pictures were moving!  
  
"Oh calm down. It's common wizard stuff."  
  
"They're moving!" Shannon muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Pick out some and we can show them to your parents. I suppose you want to see some magic. Open that book about Quidditch."  
  
Leia pulled out a shiny, glittering broom that didn't look like they swept with it.  
  
"You ride BROOMS?"  
  
"Right on. We're in a mostly magic neighborhood, I should be able to show you a little bit."  
  
Leia hopped astride the broom and pushed off from the ground. She rose about 10 feet and did a few circles. After a few mintues, she got down and handed it to Shannon.  
  
"Uh-huh. I am supposed to fly on a broom. What do I look like? Samantha [Bewitched]?  
  
"Go for it Shannon! Just hold tight and push up and you should go somewhere."  
  
Shannon sat astride the broom, held on tight, and pushed upward. She felt the broom go upward and she opened her eyes. The bushes flashed by and she managed to get back to the ground.  
  
"That was wonderful! And you play sports on that! I want to! I love it!"  
  
"You can't have brooms in your first year unless your Ms. Perfect and get on the team. I wonder if Harry Potter has half the talent his dad did."  
  
"Ok. Enough with this Harry Potter chit-chat. Spill." Shannon begged.  
  
"My room. I actually met him in England once. I'm afraid I just confused him. I took a picture and shook his hand, and this big bull of a man nearly killed me. That must of been his uncle."  
  
They paraded to her room and she pulled out a Young Witches magazine.  
  
"This one's totally about all the encounters with Harry Potter. I don't even think he knows he magic yet. Ok. There was this dark-err fallen wizard named Vol-Vol-Voldemort, and he was killing great wizards and things. Well, he never failed. Then he went after James and Lily Potter. He killed them and turned to Harry. Then he tried to curse him and !POOF! it rebounded and his powers failed. Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Harry's a hero."  
  
"Wow. I really didn't know how bad magic can be."  
  
"Bad. Trust me."  
  
"Now tell me about this American Wizarding High School."  
  
"Umm… Well… It's in California, and it's where the best wizards and wtiches-to-be go to get educated in magic. They have a Quidditch team with cheerleaders… pretty American, but not mugglish at all. Headmaster Diggle is pretty nice, but a stickler for rules. I was so scared I wouldn't get accepted and they'd have to ship me of to Slythae or something. It's in India."  
  
Shannon bobbed her short blonde hair in a hearty nod. Could her friend really have been a witch this long without her knowing?  
  
A few hours after reading every magazine from the Wizarding World she could find, Mrs. Black said her parents were here for dinner. This was bound to be interesting.  
  
"Mrs. Goddard, Mr. Goddard," Mrs. Black instructed, leading them to the dining room.  
  
Shannon sat nervously in her seat. She knew this would be hard.  
  
"Mrs. Goddard, do you believe in magic?" Mrs. Black asked calmly.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Mr. Goddard?"  
  
Her father went white and pretended to think. Shannon's mind raced.  
  
"Have either of you ever heard of Hogwarts?"  
  
Her father's eyes drifted quickly from Mrs. Black to Shannon.  
  
"No," her mother said harshly, as if she thought this was gettin no where.  
  
Her father spoke up, "Has this got to do with A—A—AWHS?"  
  
Mrs. Black turned to Mr. Goddard. "Are you a wizard?"  
  
Mr. Goddard looked at his wife and then to Mrs. Black. "Yes."  
  
Mrs. Goddard promptly fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
It was over. She was going to American Wizarding High School to become a witch. She felt as if everything she thought to be impossible was now real.  



End file.
